


paths into the underworld

by surestsmile



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a name for things that hang between the living and the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paths into the underworld

He still thinks of Renzu-obaasan (or is it Renzu-chan, really?) and the head priest from the rice village from time to time. It is not just because they're part of his more interesting and "safe" stories to tell Tanyuu-san, but they also made him contemplate deeply about the world of the mushi. Ginko has never placed stock in some of the news that circulate among his kind, that the mushi are actually ghosts, spirits from the underworld that manifest themselves into physical forms and continue to haunt the living.

Ginko thinks he knows very well the difference between living things and ghosts, even though he's never seen a true spirit before and isn't sure if he will like to ever meet one. He has his hands full of Mushi and thus, isn't very keen on taking on the profession of exorcist in addition to being a mushishi.

But sometimes, when he walks the paths of the Uro-san, or when he thinks back to the day he went to the Path of Thorns , Ginko cannot help but consciously suppress the thoughts that creep into his head, that maybe there was some truth that the mushi could be more of the supernatural sort. That one's soul could be torn away, just like that in the Path, or losing one's mind and memory in an endless labyrinth where one cannot die, or took so very long to... the notion was, aptly, hellish.

He touches the empty socket of his eye, and remembers Sui-chan and Amane-san. Briefly, he wonders of the world that they had seen, and ponders if the underworld truly exists, somewhere deep beneath the earth.


End file.
